Wrip
Wrip is a warm blooded rabbit-like spirit who lives near and is commonly associated with the main cast of No Evil. Biography Wrip had been friends with Kitty and Calamity since she was a young child.Episode 4, A Simple Melody It is hinted that her untethered nature had led to mortals asking Lusifee to control her, but she avoided him through trickery. How much of this story is true is unknown, however, as it was told with "artistic license."Episode 14, Mahtigwess and Lusifee Prior to Brom Bones, she and Vinkle had become a couple, a fact known to all of the other spirits (sans Ichabod). Based on the story of Rip Van Winkle by Washington Irving, Wrip lives together with Vinkle close to the mountains between Hatfield and McCoy and spends most of her time in nagual form. Abilities Wrip's main ability lies in manipulation, as she stated "She's only good at getting folks to do things."Episode 10, Wrip an' Vinkle She is able to think up lies fairly quickly and adopt the personas of other people for the sake of mimicking them while disguised, which she can do well enough to fool close friends of theirs. She is also able to get information out of Angel by reminding her that Huey had recently done her a favor,Episode 34, Banishing Babies or get a note out of the village chief of McCoy by tricking him into believing that the spirits need him to do the shaman ritual.Episode 18, Black Bart Wrip is capable of transforming into different shapes/beings thanks to special bottles. She can transform into other spirits, shown when she transformed into Kitty, and into humans, shown when she transformed into an old lady and a small child.Episode 8, Little Bunny Foo FooEpisode 18, Black Bart She does this by dropping or blowing on top of colored bottles, which she creates herself.Episode 19, Worry People These bottles can also be used to create illusions for the purposes of telling stories with imagery or scaring other people with illusions of monsters.Episode 33, Burned at the Stake The limit of what she is able to create with her illusions lies in her imagination and memory, as she is not able to mimic someone's face if she never sees it.Episode 21, Suspect Wrip is a fast enough runner that she was able to outrun Calamity for a time while she was using Tlaloc's fork to ride a stream of water to chase her. It should be noted that she was carrying a net full of fish during this chase. Relationships Vinkle Wrip has a very good relationship with Vinkle. The two are in a relationship together and are frequently seen spending time with each other.Episode 6, DandyEpisode 17, Direction While they sometimes argue and get on each others' nerves, such as when Wrip told Calamity that Vinkle can't just assume things about her after he told Icky (who asked Wrip out) that he's taking her to Paula's Day of the Dead festival,Episode 9, Brom Bones Wrip showed everyone how much she cared about him by crying after finding out he got trapped in the Black Tezcatlipoca and by hugging him as the shaman ritual to get the black ick off of him took place. Calamity The two seem to get along despite getting on each others' nerves. Wrip once stole a large bag of fish from Calamity's pond and disguised herself as an old lady, but Calamity quickly figured out who she was and hit her with the tuning fork, much to the annoyance of Wrip. The two later helped out Hatfield when thieves from McCoy - who were dressed up as mice - were stealing their food, and Wrip wanted to follow them to the food stash instead of jumping into a fight like Calamity wanted to. They are frequently shown disagreeing on things - such as what Calamity put in Corn's drink - but she was also saved by Calamity from being attacked twice by Corn as well.Episode 15, Soft Child Though Wrip is much more girly than Calamity, proving how opposite they are, they can work well together. This was shown when they took care of Hatfield's food problem by using deceit to trap the mice men inside a well. Once, she angrily grabbed her hat and hit her a few times with it, before throwing it back in her face, showing yet another moment where the two do not get along, although this could be because of worry caused by recent kidnappings. They apparently did not get along particularly well as children due to clashing personalities.Shown in a comic on Betsy Lee's deviantart. Icky Wrip has a double-sided relationship with Ichabod. Initially good, it became less friendly when Icky asked Wrip out and she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no, so she proposed a race that she thought he could never win. When he did win, she was forced to decline his invitation, Icky later stating that he "was humiliated" to Calamity and Huey. Icky continues to have a one-sided crush on her but hasn't brought it up since. Another moment occured that showed Wrip's annoyance towards Icky as Icky flies to Wrip's house to tell her about the "bad omen" that he encountered (a bird flew into his house through his window at night), she angrily looked at him and slammed the door before he could even properly begin talking.Episode 12, Three for a Death Huey Overall, Wrip and Huey get along pretty well. However, Huey sometimes gets on Wrip's nerves by entering her house without notice, something he has done and is called out for by her.Episode 19, Worry People She also gets annoyed when Huey doesn't close the door, something she called him out for in when Huey broke into her house again. She informed him that "if he has got to steal her food" if he could "at least close the door". Wrip often debunks the idea's Huey has as well. When he talked about building a moat to stop the black ick from taking the villages of Hatfield and McCoy, she told him that ice is water and that the it has no problems moving through snow and ice. Then, when he went out and actually started to dig out a moat around Hatfield and explained to Wrip that he was gonna build a stove around it to keep the water warm, she informed him that the black ick is going to crawl over it and cover the town anyway. Charles She has had few encounters with Charles, but she really hates him. She has insulted him a few times, calling him "that little hoodlum" after seeing him take Xochipilli's Tezcatlipoca Piece and a "little hellion" when talking about him with the other spirits in. Behind the Scenes * Betsy Lee mentioned on her site that Wrip - as well as Vinkle - is based off of the story "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving about a "lazy guy with a naggy naggy wife" and that "the guy then sleeps for a long time". * The fourteenth episode in the series, titled Mahtigwess and Lusifee, is loosely based off of the story "Mahtigwess and Lusifee", which was about a magical rabbit being chased by a lynx and defeating him through trickery and deceit. It is hinted that this was how the two of them met. * In a live stream from October of 2016, Betsy Lee stated Wrip's age to be 23. References  | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil Category:Female Characters Category:Spirit Characters Category:Magic Users